Anubias
Anubias is a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He battles with the Darkus Attribute. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Horridian. He is a Gundalian and a servant of Mag Mel . Information Personality Anubias is a competitive brawler willing to fight at any challenge. While not entirely a bad person, he looks down on those with weakness or excuses. Appearance Anubias' appearance bears a resemblance to Spectra Phantom and Shadow Prove. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Anubias is the leader of Team Anubias and is the strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace. In episode 1, he gets into a quarrel with Ben about his brawl with Dan Kuso. In episode 2, he watched the battle between Jack and Marucho. Later, when Zenthon appeared, he challenged him but was not doing very well until Sellon helped him out. In episode 3, he is seen with his team getting ready for a "meet and greet". He later critizes Dan for not going out to meet his fans. He then battles Dan and although he loses in the first round, he wins in the second and third rounds. After the battle, Anubias tells Dan even though they are rivals, he still had respect for Dan. However, he was disappointed that Dan did not think the same way and felt insulted that Dan brawled like an amateur. He advises Dan that "If your heart's not in it, then maybe you should just quit." In episode 5, he was seen giving advice to Dan about having "periods of fear and doubt" and if he didn't push forward - he would be stuck in neutral. Later, he is seen watching Shun's and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disliking the tactics and strategies they were using. He then intervenes along with Sellon, and takes all three of their Cyclone Percivals out. In episode 6, He faced up against Dan in the finals of the Bakugan Interspace Championship. He was doing well until Zenthon appeared, and Mag Mel took control of Dan and Drago. He lost and was about to be killed by Drago until Dan took his body back and stopped Drago and Zenthon. Dan was disqualified and Anubias was named Champion. After the battle, Anubias met up with Sellon and she told him that his performance will make Mag Mel pleased. In episode 7, he won against the Bash Brothers after using Aeroblaze and stated that the one who could satisfied him in battle were only Dan. He appear again after Shun proclaimed himself, as the Battle Brawlers' new leader, and thought that Shun has fallen to the trap and once again, wondering where Dan is. In episode 9, Anubias is shown speaking with Mag Mel about Dan & Drago's location. He is then given Darkus Iron Dragonoid and Darkus Venexus, as a gift from Mag Mel in order to destroy Dan and Drago. On his way to New Vestroia, he reveals that he is a Gundalian. He battled against Drago and Preyas with his Chaos Bakugan, Darkus Iron Dragonoid and his Mechtogan, Venexus. He has the upper hand for most of the battle until Zenthon is tamed by Drago and Drago regains control of his powers. After his defeat, he comments that he shouldn't have lost with the Bakugan, that Master Mag Mel gave him. As he is travelling through the dimensional portal, he yells out Dan's name in anger. Bakugan *Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Aeroblaze (BakuNano) *Pyrus Bolcanon (Gave to Ben) *Darkus Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan- Given to by Mag Mel) *Darkus Venexus (Mechtogan- Given to by Mag Mel) Trivia *He resembles Anubis, an Egyptian god, by the colors he wears and the name. This is ironic, due to the fact his Bakugan is based on a type of Mythology as well. *His face looks similar to Kyoya's from Beyblade Metal Fusion. *He was shown to be working for Mag Mel with Sellon. *In BakuNano Explosion he sounded similar to Ren Krawler at the beggining of the episode. *Everytime someone fights Anubias (except Dan) and loses, they get hypnotized from Mag Mel and fight for him. *He has a habit of using the words: "respect" and "insult". *Anubias does not follow the rules as he says many times in his battles in Bakugan Interspace. He even sometimes make up his own rules for battles against players he doesn't like. *Unlike most Gundalians seen in the anime, Anubias has horns growing from his chin. *He is the first Brawler in Mechtanium Surge to have control over his Mechtogan. Although he might actually be the second after Mag Mel. *When Anubias teleported back to Bakugan Interspace, he had a moon cresent shining on his forehead. **This is similar to the ''Sailor Moon'' series, where the protagonist, Sailor Moon, has a similar crescent moon as her symbol. *It is unknown if his teammates know he is working for Mag Mel. *his old respect for dan from episode 3 were probable lies Gallery Anime Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0001.jpg|Anubias' First Appearance Anubias Gundalian.jpg|Anubias' true Gundalian Form. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0002.jpg|Anubias Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0007.jpg|Anubias Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0009.jpg|Anubias hands Ben Bolcanon and Horridian Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0011.jpg|Team Anubias Anubias ability.png|Anubias activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0017.jpg|Anubias Versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0005.jpg|Anubias, Dan and Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0030.jpg|Anubias advises Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0015.jpg|Anubias and Jack Punt Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0018.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Anubias and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0004.jpg|Anubias in witnessing an out of control Drago. Mag1.PNG|Dan believes Anubias is Mag Mel during their battle. Anubias in da hood.png anubias+karta supermocy.jpg|Anubias activating an Ability Card BY_DA_POWAH_OF_GRAYSKUL.....JPG|Anubias summons his Mechtogan anubiasjerkms9.JPG anubiasms9.JPG Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png anubiasmoon.png|Anubias with a cresent moon on his forehead File:Anubisintms1.JPG|Anubias and Horridian on the Intermission Screen Anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias in his Gundalian form and Iron Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen Anubias portal.png|Anubias in a Dimentional Gate Other Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (1).jpg|Anubias and Horridian's official art on the Cartoon Network website Battles Anubias seems to be a very good brawler, because he has won every single one of his battles except the battle, against Zenthon. But his second battle with Dan he lost, and only won due to Dan being disqualified for using Zenthon, even though Dan wasn't trying to use him. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Gundalians